The Ways of the Force
by KiWillis
Summary: Both Jedi and Sith have their own ways of recruiting new force users to their ranks.  This a short story about two children that are on opposite sides of the journey.  Please read and review!
1. Recruitment Day

The Ways of the Force

Recruitment Day

The planet of Alderaan was beautiful. The sun shined today, the light reflecting off the snow capped mountains. The birds sung in unity. The air was warm, and the breeze was gentle. In a small community of villagers today was a day of celebration. One of their own was found to be force sensitive a few months back. Today they were expecting a Jedi Master to arrive to take her for her formal training into the Jedi Order.

As the celebration went on around them, the family of the young girl that was to be trained was doing their best to enjoy the festivities. It was hard for them to because they were losing their little girl. Unsure if they will ever see her again once she becomes a Jedi. They were sad, worried, and yet they were glad their little girl will have a good life. Their little girl stuck close to them. She was nervous and scared. She didn't know what to expect. She was too young to really understand what was to happen to her. All she knew is that she was going to be taken to a special school.

As the parents and little girl were lost in their thoughts the party around them quickly became quiet as if someone press mute on a holocommunicator. They wondered what happened, as they looked at the community square they saw a man walk up and stop a few feet from them. He was dressed in the robes of the Jedi Order. He head and face were covered by a hood that did not yet reveal his facial features. The parents bowed in respect to the Jedi Master. The Jedi didn't do anything, he remained silent his head tilted slightly down. He eyes peering at the young girl. A moment later he revealed himself by removing his hood. He was a middle age man, face worn from many years of study and battle. Yet his features were soft and warm. His eyes were gentle.

"I am Master Eldren Skye of the Jedi Order, it is a honor to meet you, young one." He spoke. The little girl was so nervous she just stared at him for a little while. The nervous look she had on her face quickly became one of serenity looking at the man. "I am Silvara Durron, sir." She spoke softly. He parents followed up quickly. "You grace us, Master Jedi." They both said in unison. Master Skye smiled gently. "The force has guided me to your child, to teach her in the way of the force. It is my honor to do so. If you are ready Silvara we must depart. I have much to teach you." Master Skye said gently.

Silvara turned around to her parents and hugged them for a moment and looked up at them. "Mama..Papa do not worry about me, I will be ok. I can feel it." She said before taking her small pack and walking next to Master Skye. The Jedi bowed to the parents and turned around and walked out of the small community the way he came. Silvara followed. She gave everyone a quick way before fading into the distance…

Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy those that are force sensitive are not so fortunate to have a celebration with friends and family. For most in the Empire having a force sensitive child is a death sentence if they don't cooperate. This is the case for one such imperial family doing research on the planet Belsavis. They have been on the run for weeks, hungry, lost and out of options they huddle in an abandon hovel planning their next move.

"What do we do? We can run anymore we are about out of food. We have to cooperate at this point my husband." The woman said. "Never, that damn captain just said our child was force sensitive because he was upset I revealed his corruption to his superiors. I will not subject our son to those Sith dogs on Korriban, I've been there I have seen the things they do to Acolytes." The man said in a stern voice. The child didn't say a word he was too scared, too frighten.

"But he is darling. You know the imperial law, we have to cooperate." The woman pleaded. "Silence, I think I … "Before the man said a word the fragile door broke open and Imperial troops stormed the hovel. There was nowhere for them to go. They just huddled in the corner. One of the soldiers tried to drag the child away from the parents. The father quickly tried to knock down the solider, however the other soldiers shot him dead. The woman and child screamed in horror and began to cry. The mother looked up at the men as they parted for another. This one was dressed in black, his face was covered with a hood. The mother had the look of fear in her eyes. The child felt the room get colder around them. His mother tried to speak.

"I tried pleading with my hus…."she was cut short as the life was being taken away from her by the dark man using a force choke. A moment later her body dropped lifeless on the ground. The boy tried to wake her up. "Mama! Mama! Wake up!" the boy yelled. The man revealed his face. He had a wicked grin on his scarred, corrupted face. "Boy look at me." The Sith said. The boy looked up at him. Anger filled his face.

"I am Lord Maeven, I was the one that killed your pathetic parents. I see you have hatred and anger in your eyes already. Good.. feast on your hatred and anger. Let it make you strong and powerful. When you have feasted on your anger and hatred enough, when it has given you untold power, seek me out and I will give you a chance at vengeance." As the Sith Lord turned to leave the boy was dragged out by the troops, the last sight he saw was the bodies of his dead parents.

(( Just a short story. I've been playing Star Wars the Old Republic. I do not own anything Bioware, Lucas Arts has created. I might make this a continue list of short stories depending on reviews. Please review! ))


	2. Training and Trails

The Ways of the Force

Part 2: Training and Trails

"Good Silvara, feel the force flow through you." Master Eldren said to the young girl that was meditating near a medium size boulder. Silvara had her eyes close tight, her face looked at peace. However there were some beads of sweat on her forehead from concentrating. As she concentrated the force enveloped her she could feel the warmth of it touch her bones, the feeling was both odd yet soothing, on the outside a trace of a aura began to glow and the boulder shaking slightly. Master Eldren looked on with a please look, he remained silent.

The boulder shook and wobbled, it began to rise. Slow and steady it rose higher and higher. Silvara could feel the boulder at a safe height. She commanded the boulder to lower back down to where it was settled before. "That is very good, Silvara." Master Eldren you are learning how to use the force very well. "Thank you master, I felt it touch me it was a warm feeling" Silvara said as she opened her eyes. "How did you feel?" He asked. "I felt at peace, Master." She answered. He nodded. "Repeat the Jedi Code for me, Silvara." Master Eldren commanded. "Yes Master." Silvara said as she began.

"There is no emotion, there is peace."

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."

"There is no passion, there is serenity."

"There is no chaos, there is harmony."

"There is no death, there is the Force."

She ended. Master Eldren nodded. "Tell me what the meaning to the third line?" He asked. "Yes, Master. It means that a Jedi must always act with a calm hand and an even temper." She replied. "Very good Silvara, you have learned much in five years. You are one of the brightest students I've ever had. "Thank you Master, however I believe it was the outstanding teachers I've had." Silvara replied. Master Eldren smiled warmly. "Now as you know we will be leaving for Taris soon, you do your best to prepare it is unheard of a Padawan of your age to go into the field early in your training however I know you are ready. When we arrive just watch and learn." Master Eldren said.

"Master can you tell me about Taris? I understand it is a wasteland?" Silvara asked. "Of course, it use to be a great planet before the Sith destroyed it." He replied. "Why did the Sith destroy it?" She asked. "From what we understand it was to kill one Jedi, Silvara." He replied. "How terrible, Master." She replied shaking off the ill feeling she got. "Master, what will be our purpose there?" She asked. "It will be to control the Rakghoul population in the new settlement area, Silvara. I cannot express enough that caution must be taken. They carry a disease that will cause one that has been bitten to change. However I understand there is a young scientist there that is working on a vaccine, we will be supporting this scientist." Master Eldren finished. "I look forward to it Master, anything to save those that are there seeking to rebuild." Silvara said. Master Eldren smiled again. "I'm glad to hear it. Now let's get back to your training." He said. Silvara nodded and went back to meditating.

Across the galaxy on the red planet of Korriban a young acolyte is facing a entrance to an ancient tomb of a Sith Lord. The boy came to the planet years ago, he had no name. The overseers gave him the name of Ibben. The Overseers disliked the boy but he had a strong connection to the force and has survived many tasks they gave him. Now Ibben was sent on a trail that no one expected him to come back from. Not from the dangers of tomb but from his peers. Especially another acolyte named Krenzen. He was brutal to Ibben, he bullied him since day one and has been the sole cause of many of Ibben's broken bones.

Ibben knew this trial was one to be a set up to make sure he wouldn't return to the academy. All the young man can repeat in his head. "The force will set me free, the force will set me free.." After repeating a few times he walks into the tombs despite his hatred for the Academy and other acolytes he has come to appreciate the long history of the Sith Order and a mutual respect for those strong Sith that have come before. He headed for his assignment, it was to record some writings. However the part of the tomb that is said the writings are in is filled with ravenous dark side beasts. No one has been able to get to the writings. He knew he would die here, he had to gain power to kill the one that killed his parents all those years ago… Lord Maeven. Ibben has come to learn that Lord Maeven is a very powerful Sith Lord. He was determined to become more powerful then Maeven.

As he combed the tombs he noticed it was eerily silent, not even a tukata in sight. Ibben stop when he heard the sound of rocks falling. Then he heard some chuckling. From the shadows three acolytes emerged. One of them was Krenzen. "Look what we have have boys, it's our friend, Ibben." Krenzen spoke. Ibben eyed the other before laying his eyes to Krenzen. The other two had their vibroswords in hand; Ibben knew this was an ambush. The other boys laughed. Ibben wasn't much for words, it was rare he spoke and even when he did his voice was soft.

"Ibben, look around notice anything? Well I'll tell you there is no one else in this part of the tomb. You know what that means, it means another lesson. We told you last time when you succeeded you would be punished and what do you do? You came back with the holocron, so now we have to teach you another lesson, but this time you won't return." Krenzen chuckled "Because accidents do happen." He finished. All three of them chuckled. Ibben spoke low to himself. "The force shall set me free, the force shall set me free." The hate and rage building inside him, he felt it give him power. The other boys stopped chuckling and looked at Ibben. "What did you say, meat?" Krenzen asked. Unlike the other times Ibben's head didn't face up, but this time Ibben looked up at Krenzen with fire in his eyes. "I said… THE FORCE SHALL SET ME FREE!" Ibben cried out force pushing Krenzen to the far end of the room. The force knocked the wind out of Krenzen.

With Krenzen out of the fight for the moment, Ibben slashed out at one of the other boys, the movement was so fast and strong the boy didn't have time to deflect the attack, the vibrosword penetrated deep into the boy's chest crushing his lungs. The boy went flying into the wall dying instantly. The other crony of Krenzen was shocked he charged at Ibben. Ibben with the force behind him force choked the other boy. When he felt the life leaving the boy he force tossed him to the side. By now Krenzen got up and looked at Ibben. Fear crashed over him as he looked at the acolyte that he hated so much, Ibben was glowing with the force. Krenzen held his vibrosword in his hand and stared at Ibben. Ibben stared back. After a few moments of silence both boys charged each other and lashed out. The entire tomb echoed with the sound of vibroswords clashing. Both of them slid to a standing stop. After another moment of silence, Ibben heard. "I will kill…" then a thud hit the ground. Krenzen was dead. Ibben picked himself up and continued with his trial. When he emerged from the tomb several hours later he emerged victorious. In the distance he saw the top of the academy, it is there the boy headed for. It was there an overseer was to pay.

Deep in the academy a dark hooded man was meditating. He smirked when he felt Ibben emerged from the tombs with his new found power in the force. The shadowy figure said. "Finally you have awakened…"


	3. First Mission

(( Please Read and Review! ))

The Ways of the Force

Part 3: First Mission

"STAND READY MEN!" Master Eldren shouted as he looks back behind his shoulder seeing the eyes of the troopers behind him ready to fire. He felt the felt from the men, all of them have been on Taris too long without rest, but a job must be completed. Howls could be heard in the distance. Rakghouls were amassing to attack. They were hard to see as the sun was setting. Master Eldren looked over at his Padawan. Silvara was standing ready, though she didn't show it she was nervous. This was her first time in the field since they arrived on Taris and she didn't want to screw up.

The sounds of the beasts charging alerted everyone. "Ready your blasters! " Master Eldren said. The first wave of rakghouls appeared from the tree line. "Fire!" Master Eldren commanded. The troops opened fired on the rakghouls, the ones that survived the wave of blaster fire both Master Eldren and Silvara took care of with their lightsabers. Wave after wave came of them but everyone stood their ground not one rakghoul got through. The surviving ones ran back into the rubble and trees. Everyone knew they would be back in greater number.

"Master Jedi, all men accounted for." Sgt. Jadwinsky reported. Master Eldren patted the Sergeant on the shoulder. "Very good, but we know they will be back, lets get moving to the outpost before night fully falls on us. Ready your men Sergeant we move in five." Master Eldren said. Jadwinsky saluted and quickly trotted off to get his men ready. Silvara approached her Master. "Master, that was close. They have been attacking regularly since we left Olaris." She said. "You are right, it's almost like they are trying new strategies on us. However we need to focus on getting the supplies and these men to the outpost." Master Eldren said. "Yes, Master." Silvara replied as she went to help the men with the gear. She enjoyed spending time with the Troopers and they seemed to enjoy her energetic spirit. Jadwinsky and her really got along the most, she helped him a lot with the paperwork.

"All set Master Jedi, men let's move out." Jadwinsky commanded. Everyone that was not on transport hovercraft was walking beside it. Everyone was ready for action at a moment's notice, but no other there was no other encounters before reaching the small research outpost. The men started to unload the supplies as the outpost's commander and another man walked up to them. "Ah you must me Master Eldren, I was told to expect you, I thought you would have been here sooner." The aged commander said. "Rakghouls delayed us. They seem to be getting more organized." Master Eldren reported. "Yes, we have noticed something similar.." The commander waved off the Jedi's comment. "Say did you manage to get all the supplies here safely?" He asked. "I believe so. Have your men check it to me sure. If you don't mind commander my men need to have some rest before getting back to duty is there a place to set up?" Eldren asked. "Of course, have your Sergeant report to our quartermaster for that information. Right now we need to speak to you privately if you don't mind?" The commander asked. "Not at all I'll follow, Silvara make sure everyone gets plenty of rest." Master Eldren commanded. Silvara bow and assured him it will be done.

Master Eldren, The commander and the mysterious man walked up to the command building. Silvara watched them enter and for some reason got a gut feeling this mission hasn't even started to be differcult.

"Is something up Master Jedi?" Jadwinsky asked. "I wonder what they could be talking about." Silvara responded. Jadwinsky smiled. "Don't you Jedi have xray vision? I heard that you can do that." He mused. "It doesn't work like Sergeant, however I do have a feeling that this mission hasn't started to be differcult. Do you know what they do at this outpost?" She asked. Jadwinsky thought about it, he didn't know too much about this particular outpost, a lot about it was hush, hush. He looked at her like he wanted to give some decent answer but in the end couldn't. "I'm sorry Master Jedi, I don't know too much about this outpost, I know it does special ops work, mostly science stuff." He said. Silvara sighed and nodded she couldn't shake the feeling she felt.

Inside Master Eldren was getting a briefing on the situation. "So you see Master Jedi, we need to examine these Rakghouls in order to understand them better so we can wipe them out." The commander finished. Master Eldren rubbed his chin and looked around the room that was filled with lab equipment, dead Rakghouls laid upon the lab tables in various stages of experimentation. He was not pleased about the site. "So you are telling me that this outpost was set up to wipe them out not to find a cure for the virus that has claimed so many here on Taris, I would think that would be the Republic's best interest." He said. "Of course it is.. but that cure won't come over night. We need a more effective approach." The commander said. The mystery man spoke up. "We have been working on a biological weapon that can wipe them out." He said. The commander made a slight gruff sound. "Yes, the doc here has been working overtime on it." He said. "I'm sorry I don't think we have been introduced yet." Master Eldren commented. The commander spoke quickly. "He is Dr. Zizer, he has come to make the weapon that will destroy the Rakghouls." He finished. Master Eldren wasn't convinced, he felt something was a mist with these two, however he didn't want to give his suspicions away just yet. "Very well, I will return to my troops and make sure they are ready for tomorrow." Master Eldren bowed slightly and walked out of the room. The two men looked at each other. "Commander, do you think he bought it? After all we are dealing with a Jedi." The Dr. said. "As long as we just get him out here quickly we can get back to work. We need to find Alpha 121 quickly before things get out. What do you think about the Jedi's report?" The commander asked. "It seems what we intended is working, however we don't have control yet. We need to recapture 121 if we are to succeed. The Jedi could help with that." The Dr. Said. The commander thought about and gave a hardy laugh. "I think you are right. Jedi are stupid they will believe anything you tell them. Leave it to me, Doctor." The commander said as he walked into his office.

Outside the men finished settling in as Master Eldren walked up to them he too was unable to shake a feeling. Silvara ran up to him. "Master, did everything go alright?" She asked. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Padawan. I sense there is something wrong here." He confessed to her. She nodded. "I would agree Master, I too have a feeling something is not right here." She said. Eldren nodded then explained to her what the briefing was about. She took it all in. "So Master you are right that they aren't fully telling you anything." She said. Master Eldren nodded. "Correct, we need to find out what the missing information is. Tomorrow walk around the camp and talk to the men already station here. Perhaps they have something to say." He said. "Of course, Master. I will do it." She said.

As the sun sets on Taris, the sun rises on Korriban. Ibben has been in the medical bay of the Academy for a full month after his last trial in which he succeeded in. However he barely made it back to the academy alive. Normally he would be killed for showing weakness, but fate had other plans for him. The doctors revived him and surgically got him back to normal, well with a few added modifications all thanks to state of the art cybernetic implants. Ibben's left eye opened as his right eye came online. It was replaced by cybernetics because of the severe damage it took. He sat up on the med table and looked around. No one was there or so he thought. All he heard was a voice from the shadows.

"I see you finally manage to wake up, apprentice." The voice said. Ibben looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Show yourself." Ibben spoke. A man walked from the shadows, Ibben focused on the man he noticed the man had his hood down and had the features of what many in the academy called a "Pureblood". The man's skin was dark red, his eyes bright yellow, his hair long and black tied in a from keeping it going all over the place. Ibben didn't want the man wanted after a moment of silence, Ibben spoke up. "What do you want?" He asked. The man grinned at the young man in front of him and replied "You of course, but please allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Syng." Ibben nodded his head to show respect. "You called me your apprentice, why?" Ibben asked. "Because you are strong in the force, unyielding, and if I might add very resistant to death." Syng continued "You are no longer an acolyte of the Sith, you have passed your trials, now it is my task to continue your training so you can act out your revenge against Lord Maeven." Syng ended with.

Ibben raised his eyebrow and looked over the man, when he mentioned Lord Maeven a wave of rage came over him. "Where do I find Maeven?" He asked. Syng chuckled. "If I told you, I would be sending you to your death, but with my guidance you will grow stronger so you can take your revenge." Syng said. Ibben growled. "I want to kill him NOW!" The room shook as he angered more. Syng very impressed with the young man's power. "I can see you are determined. However taking down a Lord like Maeven is no easy task, he is too well isolated by his followers. With my help you will be able to cut through his followers and tear him down." Syng replied. Ibben thought about it for awhile, he knew he couldn't trust this man, but perhaps he could use him. "Very well, Master..where do we start?" Ibben asked.

Syng gave Ibben a devious smirk. "I understand you lost your blade during your last trial?" Syng continue as he presented Ibben with a medium size case. "In this case you will have the tools needed to destroy any foe. Your first task for me is to travel to Dromund Kaas, there in the thick jungles to the far south you will find a group of Mandalorian's camped they have been taking Imperial Soldiers against their will and selling them to a rogue Sith Lord that has been using them in vile cybernetic research. The Mandalorian named Vurge use to work for Lord Maeven and I believe it is a good start on your path for vengeance. Go now my apprentice, bring death with you." Lord Syng commanded. "When you are done come to Kaas City and we will speak again." He finished. With that said he walked out of the room to leave Ibben to his thoughts. Ibben sat in silence a long time before looking at the case that sat on his lap. He finally opened it. Inside were new clothes made from the finest synthweave. He took them out of the case and put them to the side. Underneath the clothes was a holocommunicator, utility belt and a smaller case. He took out the smaller case and it reveals two finely crafted lightsabers. Ibben slide of the bed and took the lightsabers in his hands, they felt light and durable. With a flick of the wrist the lightsabers came to life, humming in sync with each other. Ibben looked over the red blades. When he felt satisfied he whipped them around in a kata he learned during his training. When completed he nodded in satisfaction and turn the sabers off. He got dressed and walked out of the medical bay no one dared to stop him by now it was well known he was Lord Syng's apprentice and everyone in the academy bowed in respect as he passed by. At the shuttle pad he looked back at the academy in silence before entering the shuttle to take him to the Vaiken Space Dock before getting a transport to Dromund Kaas.

Morning returned to Taris. Silvara had a sleepless night, with the howls and cries of the Rakghouls in the area who could sleep. However she got herself out of her sleeping bag and ready herself for the day ahead. She walked around the secured grounds doing what her Master instructed, she spoke to the seasoned troops of the outpost, no one would talk to her about things at the outpost, most of the men seemed scared to talk. She never pushed anyone, she was sure that something was wrong. Not seeing where she was going she bumped into Sgt. Jadwinsky as he was drying off his hair. "Sorry Master Jedi I didn't even see you there. Are you alright?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine." She replied as she rubbed her head looking up at the man. "Everything alright, I heard some of the men here saying you were interrogating them?" Jadwinsky asked. Silvara shook her head. "No, I was just getting a better idea what was out here. Something has been bothering me since we got here. No one is talking though, I didn't interrogate anyone." She replied. Jadwinsky nodded. "I didn't think so, yea a lot of these guys have been out here too long. Most of them put in for transfer or time off, they weren't granted it." He said. "Why not, they are entitled right?" She asked. "Yea they are, but between you and me they seem skittish." Jadwinksy said.

Silvara thought about what the Sergeant told her. She couldn't help feel the same way. "Well do me a favor and keep an ear open. Like I said I have a feeling." She said. Jadwinsky nodded and went back to his men. Master Eldren soon approached his padawan. "Find out anything?" He asked. Silvara shook her head. "No Master I did not it seems all the men here are scared to talk to us. Jadwinsky said that most of these soldiers' requests for leave have been denied." She responded. Eldren rubbed his beard in thought. "That just confirms my suspicions. I think I'm going to have another talk with the commander. Stay close to the men they may need you." He said then he turned around to walk back to the command building. Silvara did what her master asked.

Master Eldren walked into the building straight to the commander office. The commander just got off a holo meeting with republic command. Turned around and noticed the Jedi walk in. "Master Eldren, what can I do for you?" He asked. "Commander as you may or may not know Jedi have a particular sense of things, and my sense is telling me things are wrong here." Eldren said. The commander raises his eyebrow but remained cool. "That is because we are in the middle of Rakghouls, Master Jedi." He said. Eldren shook his head. "It's more than that, commander right now it is elusive but it's a matter of time till I figure it out. Speaking of which your men have claimed they have been denied leave or transfers?" Eldren pointed out. The commander clicks his tongue and then spoke "Of course we are in the middle of what I consider a warzone, Master Jedi. I need seasoned men out here I don't have time or resources to trained new ones. Besides we will be done here soon I hope." He said. Master Eldren knew now the man was hiding something but couldn't understand what. He looked at the commander with a determine look. "I will find out what is going on out here commander and if I find anything out of place I will have no choice but to take over and report you to command." He said. Eldren was a smart man and he added the last part to bait the commander in. The commander slammed his fist down on the table. "I fought in the war, Master Jedi, I'm a decorated man in the republic how dare you walk in here and threaten me." He said.

Master Eldren smirked and nodded. "My apologies, then you don't mind if I look around the facilities and make sure everything is on the up and up?" He asked. The commander grumbled he knew he was played. "Very well, Master Jedi, take all the time you want." He said. Eldren bowed and left to use his holocom. Silvara picked up on the other end. "Yes, Master?" She asked. "I'm going to look around the facilities for awhile make sure the men are ready to leave by 14:00." He said. "You can count on us!" She said happily. The holocom turned off and as Eldren turned around he saw the commander there. "Commander I didn't hear you walk up." He said. The commander grinned. "My apologies, but I cannot let you tour our facilities." He said. Before Eldren protect the shout of a needle gun shot off and stuck into the Jedi's neck. A few seconds later Eldren hit the ground asleep. Several men walked up behind the Jedi. "Take him to level D, round up the rest of his men and his padawan they will come snooping for him soon." He commanded. The men did what he asked.

Outside Silvara was helping the men pack and get the transport ready she used the force to lift the heavier things it helped her practice and such. "Master Silvara, do you think Master Eldren will find anything?" Jadwinsky asked. Silvara opened her eyes and nodded. "He will and we need to be ready to help him when he calls." She said. A few minutes later a few soldiers of the outpost walked up. Silvara and her men stood at attention. Silvara felt something was up. "Master Jedi, you and your men are to come with us on Master Eldren's orders." The team leader said. Silvara nodded. "Lead the way." She said as the rest of the men followed into the building. They lead all of them to a freight elevator, Silvara was amazed how big it was inside. She made sure she looked around and mentally noted markings and such. She didn't want to get lost.

The elevator stopped at Level C. The men escorted the group to another room and walked out stating that Master Eldren will be there shortly. "I have a bad feeling about this." Jadwinsky said. Silvara nodded in agreement. "Yes something is wrong." Silvara stated. As soon as she said that a holoscreen came to life. "You are right, Jedi." The commander spoke. On the holoscreen her master was shackled to a lab table. "What have you done?" Silvara asked concerned for her master. "Well your master did a little too much snooping for our operations out here. He is going to be a test subject." He said. "Test subject?" She asked. "Yes, what you and your men experienced out in the wilds was our little experiment Rakghouls under our control." He said. She looked in horror. "You monster, you can't control those things." She said.

He laughed. "Yes you can missy, when they are Rakghouls that you created." He continued "You see, Jedi those Rakghouls were our men out there. Our scientist found a way to infect our men and turned them into those freaks in hopes our Rakghouls would dominate the others and mend them to our will. However we recently run into a snag, we found out we can't control the more than 24 hours. So you see we need a stronger mind. We think you Jedi are the key." The commander chuckled. Silvara face became firm. "You will not get away with this." She stated. "Yes I will because my new children will be born soon and they will be hungry. Now I must go and let command know that our brave supply convoy didn't make it." He laughed turning off the audio. Everyone in the room began to panic except Silvara. She spoke loudly. "Men! Calm down you will not die here the force is with us and with it we can get out of here." She said confidently.

The rest of the men calmed down and waited for instruction. "Our lives are in your hands Master Jedi, we trust you." Jadwinsky said. Silvara nodded. "Let's see what type of room they put us in." She said. Everyone looked around felt around the walls and such. One of the soldiers reported that the walls were made of thick durasteel and as well as the door. Silvara nodded she knew they couldn't shoot their way out of here. Silvara knelt down and began to meditate. "Stand back men time to get out of here." She said concentrating on the door. Then men watch on as she started glow with the force the door started to shake and twist. Beads of sweat could be seen on her forehead as she gave it her all. The door cracked and gave way thrust outward from the group, Silvara, stopped but took a minute to catch her breath. Jadwinsky made sure she was ok. "You ok Silvara?" He asked actually using her name. She nodded. "Quick we need to rescue Master Eldren and get out of here." She commanded.

Silvara got to her feet and the men ready their weapons. The intercom started to speak. "So you managed to escape your commendations. Oh well I guess it is my sad duty to kill all of you." The commander's voice said. "You won't get away with this!." Silvara yelled. "I will, you see I am leaving this place. I understand now the Republic will never allow this experiment to continue. I will have to go to those that do see my vision." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked. He chuckled. "I got a kind offer from the Empire and it is one that I could not refuse, anyway I must depart. Die bravely Jedi." He said laughing on the intercom for a moment before turning it off.

"That bastard, how could he turn his back on the republic?" Jadwinsky said. "Forget him for now, we need to get Master Eldren and out of here. " She said. Jadwinsky nodded. "Alright men, here is the score, kill everything that is not one of ours. We are assuming everyone here has defected to the Empire and watch out for Rakghouls. These bastards are going to be smarter than the others so stay frosty. For the Republic!" Jadwinsky said. The men cheered for a moment before locking and loading. Everyone headed for the stairs they couldn't trust the elevator for the moment.

A few shot of blaster fire rang out down the stairs, apparently there was some outpost troopers guarding it. The group manages to make it to floor D. As they peeked into the window of the stairwell door they couldn't believe what they saw. A hoard of Rakghouls roaming around the floor the group decided to huddle up for a game plan. "Got any thoughts on how to deal with this situation Master Jedi?" Jadwinsky asked. Silvara wasn't really prepared for this. She looks around for a moment and spots a large ventilation grate. "Well we could use the ventilation shaft to bypass most of this group of Rakghouls. I'm guessing it goes to that control room across the way. With any luck we can find something to rid of the Rakghouls. Jadwinsky you are with me, the rest of you men stay here and secure this area." She commanded. The men nodded and her and Jadwinsky crawled through the tunnel. They did their best to be stealthy. With luck they managed to crawl into the control room. The shudders were down so the Rakghouls couldn't see them.

They look on the video camera to see what is going on. "Looks like Rakghouls are contained on this floor." Jadwinsky said. Silvara nodded. "Yes, but my Master is no longer in lab room he was moved. I can try to slice into the computer and see what is going on." She said as she was working her computer tech magic. "He was transported off world, the commander took him!" She exclaimed. Jadwinsky was beyond belief. "Bastards, what is the plan now Master Jedi?" He asked. Silvara was thinking she needed to get the rest of them out. "Back through the tunnel and up the stairs." She said. Jadwinsky nodded before they heard explosions on the com. Looking at the camera they saw all the transports above ground being destroyed. One large explosion shook the complex from the looks of it from camera five is that they destroy the way out.

"I guess we aren't just walking out of here Master Jedi." Jadwinsky said. "Doesn't look like it but according these schematics there is the sewer access tunnels two floors below us. We can use them and hopeful use a maintence hatch or something." She said. "Sounds like a plan but we are going to have Rakghouls the entire way." He said. "It's better than staying here and having the complex crashing down on us." She said as the complex was being bombarded." She said. Silvara motioned for him to take to the tunnel as she finished downloading the schematics of the tunnel system. They both got back to the stairwell.

"Ok men, as you many know we are being bombarded on, we need to get to the sewer access tunnels from there we can access the maintence hatch at the far end of the tunnel system." Jadwinsky said. The men looking scared now. "Sir, there are Rakghouls everywhere." The soldier said. "I know private but we didn't sign up for service to get the easy jobs. Together we have fought hard and I expect nothing different now. We need to get topside and let the Republic know what has happened here. Get it together men it's time to get it done." Jadwinsky said. The men stood ready. "Ok we blast our way to the service stair case down the hall. Ready?" Silvara said activating her lightsaber. The men nodded there was a look of utter determination on their face. They have made their peace with death.

Jadwinsky made a war cry before opening the door. "For the Republic!" The men cheer as they started blasting their way through the Rakghouls. The hoard was alerted and started to attack but the brave soldiers did their best to repel them back as they made their way to the next set of stairs. Silvara managed to spearhead the way through using her lightsaber and force powers. They managed to make to the stairs, everyone was accounted for. They tried their best to secure the door but they all knew the Rakghouls will get through. They made their way down to the access tunnel behind them they heard the doors burst open and the howls of the Rakghouls behind them.

"Hurray up men!" Jadwinsky called out. The group was running for it now, Rakghouls were in the tunnels as well. They kept shooting and fighting to the maintence ladder leading to the hatch. They lost two men only four remained. Silvara, Jadwinsky, Private Nillsam and Private Muyo were left, however Nillsam was injured badly. "I can't go on sir. I'll hold them off." Nillsam said. "You can make it, Nillsam." Jadwinsky said. Nillsam shook his head. "You know I'm too far gone, sir. I will hold them off." Nillsam said. Silvara and Jadwinsky knew it was true. Jadwinsky spoke. "Nillsam hold them off as long as you can that is an order soldier." Jadwinsky said. "Sir, yes, sir." Nillsam said. Silvara didn't want to leave him behind. The sound of Rakghouls are getting closer. "Go …NOW!" Nillsam yelled. The rest climbed up the ladder and go top side. They sealed the hatch but before they did they heard "FOR THE REPUBLIC!"

On Dromund Kaas another type of soldier was falling. They were Mandalorian mercenaries that have been besieged by a dark hooded assailant. One by one the Mandalorian's fell by the man's skillful lightsaber combat and force techniques. Once it was over Ibben found himself at the main camp of the Mandalorian leader named Vurge. Vurge and his two elite guards emerged from the tent. They focused on the hooded man. "Who dares enter the camp of Vurge?" Vurge asked unpleasantly. Ibben remained quiet for moment before speaking. "Death has entered." Ibben spoke. The Mandalorian laughed at the statement. "I'm the only one that brings death." Vurge said. Vurge's lieutenants quickly pointed out the scene behind Ibben.

The camp laid waste with burning corpse of Mandalorian warriors. Not one was breathing. Vurge got enraged. "Impossible." He barked. Ibben stood there in silence his head lowered the whole time. Thinking about this man working for the Lord Maeven made his blood boil in rage. "Lord Maeven, where can I find him?" Ibben asked. Vurge was taken aback by the man's question. "Who knows, I haven't worked with that Sith in a long time. Why do you care?" Vurge said. "That is my business. Do you know where I can find him?" Ibben asked. Vurge laughed. "You must be crazy to think I'm going to let you live Sith." Vurge said as he commanded his lieutenants to attack.

Ibben's cybernetic eye flash red as charged at the two men firing their missles at him, Ibben dodge them with ease as he force jumped into the air. With power of the force his threw both his lightsabers at each attacker both sabers impaled each attacker the force behind the throw was so great it cause the men to get thrown back a foot or two before hitting the ground dead. The sabers returned to the wielder as Ibben landed infront of Vurge sheathing his sabers. "Maeven, where can I find him?" Ibben asked again. A chill ran down his spine when he looked upon Ibben's face. "I..I told you already I don't know." Vurge said. Ibben raised his arm at Vurge and began to force choke him. "You are worthless to me then." Ibben said. The force choke took the life of Vurge with ease. With his task completed Ibben used one of the Mandalorian speeders to return to Kaas City to meet with his new master.


	4. New Friends

(( Please Read and Review! Thank you for all the kind reviews so far! ))

The Ways of the Force

Part 4: New Friends

Dromund Kaas the capital world of the Empire. The planet is always dark and rainy. The winds howl like it is in pain, the atmosphere ripples in dark energies of the force. The planet is filled with ancient ruins from the past. One such ancient ruin stands out most of all and it is located outside of Kaas City most people call it the Dark Temple. The emperor long ago buried his most loyal followers and some enemies as well. The Temple is filled with ancient tombs of Dark Lords of the Sith. It is forbidden for many to enter the Dark Temple. Just outside the temple a dark figure stands outside in the rain and wind.

Ibben looked at the Dark Temple for awhile he felt the dark energies that were emitting from the temple. After spending a few minutes outside he started to make his way inside. The air inside was still stale even with the large entrance being open so long. Before coming to the Dark Temple, Ibben was briefed on what his goals were. Primary goal is to locate an ancient holocron of Lord Calhern, secondary goals are to locate original reclamation team to uncover the artifact. Contact was has been lost for well over a week. The Dark Temple had a reputation of people going in but never coming out. Ancient Sith Lords have awakened in the deep recesses of the temple and have been causing issues for many teams sent. Initial reports have indicated that the personal of the teams sent into the temple have been possessed by the Sith Lords. Ibben's additional orders are to execute anyone that stands in his way.

As he enters the temple he is greeted by degrange explorers charging to attack. Ibben's wastes no time in dispatching the madmen with quick precious saber attacks. He looks at the corspes of the men before contiuning on. For some reason he felt like he was being watched. He contiuned on his way inside, in the shadows of the ruins someone was watching him. Rain drops beaded down on the stalker's helm, steam coming from the mouth ventilation slits in the helm. When they felt Ibben was far enough into the Temple they contiuned tracking him getting closer to there goal.

On a distant planet far from Dromund Kaas another wrapped in robes was walking into a Temple, she found peace walking into the Jedi Temple. After the long flight from Corusant, Silvara just wanted to rest, but she had to check in with the Jedi Council. She stopped at the large door. She let the Jedi guarding know of her appointment. They bowed and let her in; she walked down the short hall to an open room with a large table with many comfortable chairs around it in a circle. Several of the Council members were there in either holocom or in person. A single voice spoke. "Padawan, Silvara we read your report on Taris we are thankful you are alive. We have commited many in search of Master Eldren it is only a matter of time. We know you have travelled far you must be tired. Please seek rest in Jedi Temple walk its grounds find serenity, we will summon you again when we have your next assignment." The female voice spoke. Silvara bowed and walked out of the chambers. She sighed heavily she knew her body was tired, but her mind was still restless. She decided to take a walk, it was her first time here on Tython, and she spent all of her training off world. It is rare that a Padawan is trained off world.

As she walked the grounds of the Jedi Temple her thoughts brought her back to Taris. She was worried for her Master, but she had to remain strong. She had to remind herself that there is no emotion there was only peace. Silvara found herself on a rock look at a small waterfall. The scene made her calm; Silvara knew she will find her master. After about thrity minutes her thoughts were interupted. "Excuse me, but why are you just standing there" The female twi'lek spoke. Silvara opened her eyes and turned around. "I'm enjoying the view." Silvara answered. The Twi'lek looked at the view herself and nodded in agreement. "I agree." She spoke. Silvara looked over the girl and realized she was a padawan herself. "Are you a Padawan?" Silvara asked. The twi'lek nodded. "Yes I am, are you a Jedi?" She asked in return. Silvara gave a light chuckle. "I am not I'm afraid. I'm a Padawan myself." She answered. Twi'lek gave her a look of skeptism. "You look like a full fledge Jedi. I want to be a Jedi, but the council won't give me my knighthood.." The twi'lek said.

Silvara sense great potiential but a lot of impatience too. "Be patient my friend, when they feel you are ready you will be a Jedi." Silvara said. "I know but I want to get off this blasted planet and do good I am destined to do bigger things!" The Twi'lek said. Silvara inwardly sighed. She remembered when she was like this not too long ago. "I sense you have great potiential but you are also very impatient, you must be at peace before you can contiune surely the Council sees the same as I." Silvara said. The Twi'lek grumbled and looked up at Silvara. "I'm Zay and you?" Zay asked. Silvara gave a light smile "Silvara, A pleasure to meet you Zay." She replied. Zay nodded. "Are you training too?" Zay asked. Silvara shook her head. "No, I'm currently waiting to speak to the Council on another matter. This is my first time to Tython." Silvara said. Zay eyes widen. "You are trained off world? That is great I always wanted that. You are very lucky." Zay said.

Silvara gave a light chuckle at Zay's comment. "I'm sure you have much to learn here." Silvara replied. The Twi'lek nodded. "Yea that reminds me I should get back to my trials. Take care Silvara perhaps we will run into each other again." Zay said as she ran off. Silvara nodded and waved. "Take care of yourself." Silvara said as she hopped off the rock and walked back toward the Temple to find her room and rest till she was summoned.

As Silvara rested in her room, dark forces were at work. At a classified location in Imperial space a Jedi was screaming in pain. "It will all end soon you miserable Jedi wretch when you sumbit to our will." The voice spoke. Master Eldren felt his insides burning with the Rakghoul virus; he knew he didn't have much time before he was going to be one of them. The only thing preventing him fully changing was the force. Master Eldren was determined to live long enough for a rescue. "Ne..Never. I am at peace." He spoke with weak voice. The voice angered "You are a fool. It's just a matter of time before you succumb to the virus. There is no hope for you." The voice said.

Behind the mirrored window the researcher was frustrated. The Jedi should have turned by now. He knew once his new virus took the Jedi, the Jedi would be able to control a horde of Rakghouls himself. He just needed to figure out how to break the Jedi down without killing him. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear another figure walk up to him. "And how is your number one patient today, Dr. Sarlin?" The figure spoke. The doctor was startled. "Lord Syng." He bowed. "I wasn't told you have arrived." He said. "A Sith doesn't need to announce his arrivial, what is the Jedi whats his status?" Lord Syng said. The Doctor turned to look back at the Jedi. "As you can see my Lord he is highly resistant to the new virus. I suspect it is because of his Jedi training." The doctor said. "The force is strong with this Jedi." Syng said. "My lord do you have any thoughts on how to break his defenses?" Dr. Sarlin asked. Lord Syng chuckled. "Of course my dear doctor, my apprentice is getting what we need." Lord Syng said. "I take it some Sith device?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, it is located in the Dark Temple. The holocron device will break this Jedi. He doesn't have much time." Lord Syng chuckles. The doctor nodded and contiuned observing the Jedi.

Back at the Dark Temple, Ibben was making his way inside. He felt his mental defenses being tested by the ancients that are here. His goal was to reach the Tomb of Lord Nemeron. Ibben killed many deranged slaves that were use in various projects here. As he reached the Tomb he saw many bodies lying around dead. Ibben scanned the area quickly then scanned the dead bodies with his cybernetic eye in infred mode. He wanted to see the body tempature to determine how long they were dead for. The results of the scan revealed they were dead long and were killed by blaster fire. Then he heard the wizzing sound of a missle attack coming behind him. He easily dodges the missle and look for the attacker. The attacker stood at the other end of the hallway, they were wearing Mandolarian Armor. Ibben narrowed his eyes on his target. Then to his surprise they walked close to him. As they did Ibben made out the features better in the little light the Temple provided. It was a female hunter; she stopped a few feet from Ibben he couldn't make out the feature of her face they were well hidden behind her helmet.

A few minutes of silence went by before she spoke. "Are you the Sith scum that killed my fellow clan members in the jungle?" She asked. Ibben a bit taken back by the question "Which hunters specifically are you referring too. I don't keep track on which I kill." He replied. His replied angered her. "You know the ones that were at the most southern camp along the river." She said. Ibben remembered. The hunters there were capturing Imperial Soldiers for Lord Grathan's cybernetic experiments. "I remember then, they were commiting crimes against the Empire. They had to be dealt with." Ibben spoke. Inraged by his answer she charged him with everything she had. Ibben dodged her punch and quickly used her momentum against her by pushing her in current direction.

She came to a stop and turned around firing a missle at him. The missle seemed to hit its mark, but once the smoke cleared Ibben was still standing, the missle detonated two feet from its target leaving a small crater. The hunter was a bit shocked at this. She never faced a Sith but to her it didn't' matter she wanted justice for her dead clan members. "You..You bastard!" She yelled out to him. Ibben sense much rage in her but yet saddness. Far as he was concerned his mission was over at the riverbed that day. He didn't want to kill this hunter he saw potiential for her. "Hunter they fought bravely that day at the riverbed, but I did what had to be done. I do not wish to kill you, but if you force my hand I will have no choice but to see you suffer as they did." Ibben spoke.

This shocked the hunter even more. Deep down she knew what her and fellow hunters were doing was against the Empire. But they were paid for a job and they were doing what they were being paid for. Her thoughts came to an end when the tomb down busted down. She was caught in the blast and went flying with the debris. Ibben covered his head. He peeked up to see what cause the explosion but all he saw was darkness. Then a voice spoke. "Who disturbs Lord Nemeron." The ancient sith lord spoke. Ibben dusted himself off. "I am here for your holocron, Nemeron." Ibben spoke. The mysterious hunter shakes off the shellshock of the explosion. She look at the Sith she wants to kill and the opened tomb she gets the gist of what Ibben said. Then Nemeron spoke "You must be fool to have awakened me little Sith. You will find nothing here but your death." Nemeron said. The hunter spoke her questioned directed to her target "Who is talking, Sith?" She asked. Ibben didn't look to the hunter he just spoke in reply "It seems we have awoken an ancient Sith Lord, hunter. I suggest you get out of here." The answer stunned the hunter. "I will not leave till you are dead." She said. When she said that an apparition appeared and force pushed her farther back she impacted the ground hard. She looked up at the ghost that appeared at her. "You will do nicely for a warm up." Nemeron spoke.

Ibben quickly ran over and placed himself between Nemeron and the hunter. "Your quarrel is with me, Nemeron, the hunter has her own path to follow." Ibben said. The apparition looked surprised. "Doesn't she want to kill you?" He asked. Ibben nodded. "Indeed, and we were getting to our duel before you interupted I will not have you get in the way of that." Ibben spoke. Nemeron thought deeply for a moment in the meantime the hunter got herself together and stood up. "I don't need your help you Sith scum." She said firmly. Ibben didn't say anything just focused on Nemeron. She was about to attack again but stopped when Nemeron spoke. "I sense great strength in you little Sith. You also walk a path of honor, yet I also sense great pain and anger in you, it fuels you. Tell me little Sith what is your name?" Nemeron asked. "Ibben." Ibben replied. "Ah Ibben, a strange name, I could easily kill you and the hunter here, but I won't, something tells me you have another destiny." Nemeron spoke his voice lightens up since he first awakened.

This comes to a shock to both Ibben and the mysterious hunter. "My Master requested me to retrieve your ancient holocron, my lord." Ibben said. Nemeron nodded. "Then it is yours, you have proven to me you have no fear to reach your goals." Nemeron said. "Thank you my lord." Ibben replied. The hunter grew in anger. "What about our duel, Sith!" She said. Nemeron chuckled. "Come now hunter do you think you could have killed him if you wanted too?" He asked. The hunter shook her head, she knew she was too green to face a full trained Sith in combat. "I guess you have a point, but I want justice for my clan." She said. Ibben turned around and looked at her. "Hunter, I know what it is to loose people you are close too, I too have suffered great in justice and I will not stop, I will not rest till that person gets what is coming to him. However you may travel with me and when the day comes I have gotten my vengence we will duel." Ibben said.

Ibben's statement shocked Nemeron. "You are willing to give her a chance to kill you then?" He asked. Ibben nodded. "Correct." He replied. "Then take the holocron and go. Carve a blood path of vengence, both of you." Nemeron spoke and disappeared. Ibben walked into the tomb and retreived the holocron and when he emerged the hunter was standing there. She was in deep thought about what Ibben said. She was confused by the Sith's attitude. She has always heard Sith are ruthless and dishonorable yet this one has shown her nothing but honor. "Did you mean what you said about given me my chance to avenge my clan?" She asked. "I did, hunter." He replied. "Then I accept your word, Sith." She said. Ibben nodded and began walking out of the Temple. She was shocked that he was just leaving and she quickly walked to catch up. "Hey where are you going?" she asked. "To meet up with my Master and give him this holocron." Ibben replied. "Oh. What is a holocron?" She asked. "It's a Sith data device to put it in simple terms." Ibben spoke. The hunter just nodded and followed along. "You said I can travel with you?" She asked. Ibben stopped. "I did, hunter if you want this way I don't run from our agreement." He said. The hunter took off her mask and revealed her face. "Then I accept your offer again Sith. By the way my name is Kalakia." She said. Ibben started to walk again "Then welcome aboard, Kalakia." He said. The two made their way back to the Dromund Kaas spaceport.

Back on Tython, Silvara was summoned to the Council Chambers. There she gave the council her full report on what happen on Taris. "Padawan, do you think that this defection was already in the works prior to arriving at the Outpost?" One of the masters asked. "I believe it was, Master, as I said in my report many of the troopers assigned there were denied any sort of leave time. Also as I said in my report that the head researcher there had an Imperial accent." Silvara replied. "You also said they created these smart Rakgouls not the Nekghouls that we already know about?" Another master asked. "Correct, they were Rakghouls, but they acted more like pack animals like Nexu. They shown signs of high intelligence and one of them was certainly leading the pack." Silvara replied. "Thank you, Padawan we all know that the last few weeks haven't been easy for you. However we have two concerns, one is our missing Jedi and two the defectors and their research. We believe that the defectors and the research should be priority." A member of the council said. Silvara was going to say something but was interuppted by the same master. "Though we are confident that Master Eldren is still alive with the defectors, as you said in your report they told you that he has some role to play with their research. Because of this we believe that once we find them we will find Master Eldren." The master finished.

"Then I will find them and Master Eldren." Silvara said. One of the Jedi stood up and spoke. "This is the councils wish as well, Padawan. Because we are dealing with military defectors we are going to be working with the Republic Army as well. They have provided us a newly put together Special Forces Team they have code named, Hellion Squad. You will be assigned to them as the Jedi commander, with your time on Taris with Sgt. Jadwinsky's team you have proven yourself military certified." The man said. Silvara was relived to hear she would be going on this assignment. Her thoughts were interupted by the Master Jedi speaking again. "You are to report on Corusant at the 172nd Spec Force Headquarters to meet with General Vyrin." He finished. Silvara nodded and turned on her heels to walk out the door. The masters watched her walk out of the room. "Do you think she will be able to handle this, she is only a Padawan?" One of the masters spoke. The master that gave Silvara her assignment spoke. "I believe she will be able too and I am sure that Master Eldren would agree." He replied. The other masters nodded and contiuned with other business.


End file.
